Gravity Falls: Death Day
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Dipper and Candy read about an evil being known as the Man in Black. *WARNING* there might be character death so... don't attach yourself to anyone. Gravity Falls/Puppet Master
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Falls: Death Day**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Dipper was annoyed as Mabel, Grenda, and Candy ran around their room laughing like hyenas. Dipper groaned "Can you three be a little quieter; I'm trying to study more of this book."

Mabel giggles "Why? It's just a book of crazy cool stuff; even without it we would encounter that stuff."

Dipper rolls his eyes "Yeah, but I was getting to an interesting chapter." He said. As Mabel and Grenda left, Candy stayed behind to see what he was doing.

She sat next to him on his bed "So, what are you reading?" she asked her broken English. Dipper thought her Korean accent was cute, but then again; everything about her was cute. He didn't have the heart to confess his feelings for her. Instead he turns the pages to the last few in the book, "I was getting to the final chapter in the journal. It's titled 'The Man in Black' it's noted that he is a figurehead of the figure known as 'The Grim Reaper' he is very powerful and has the abilities to teleport, control electronics, like radios, and has super human strength."

Candy physically shivered "That is weird. What else?"

Dipper continued "In my studies I have found out that not only can you get rid of the Man's evil, but you can summon him as well with a poem; The Man in Black sees you, The Man in Black hears you, but when you least expect it, The Man in Black gets you." At that moment they both shivered "If anyone finds this book, please never read that passage out lou-" Dipper stopped reading and looked at Candy; who had a fearful look on her face. "I'm sure it's nothing." He went back to the book "Please note that if anyone finds this book, never EVER read this chapter… it is the containment of pure and utter evil."

Candy started to whine "Please stop reading Dipper I'm scared!"

Suddenly Dipper felt a voice ring out from the door way "Please Dipper, no more." There was a tall, slender man in a black trench coat, shirt, pants, shoes, and tie. Even his hair was the same pitch black. He spoke again in a greasy, calm tone "I'm shaking in my boots." He pulled out a wooden scythe with a cartoonish broken bone with a sharp scythe blade sticking out of the broken part.

Dipper and Candy grasped each other in fear; Dipper managing to stammer "W-w-who a-are you?"

The strange man chuckled "You should know, you just read about me." He then pointed the blade to the chapter on the Man in Black. Dipper and Candy gasped in realization "And I believe…" he reached in his coat and pulled out a clip board and looked at it "You are Dipper Pines and Candy Chiu." He glares/chuckles "I think this is the part where you run." With that he gave them an opportunity to run for safety. Once they were out of the room he laughed "And the chase begins."

**You like it? Don't like it? I don't care, I'm just glad you read the freakin thing. **


	2. Death to All

**Gravity Falls: Death Day**

**Chapter 2: Death to All**

Dipper and Candy ran as fast as they could through the shack, eventually running into Mabel and Grenda in the living room; the two were confused as to why Dipper and Candy were running for their dear lives, but only assumed they were making out.

Mabel had to ask why they were out of breath "Why are you two so out of it?" she then gasped "Were you two making babies?" she and Grenda giggled childishly.

Dipper shook it off "No Mabel, now run! We have to get out of here!" he said as he grabbed her arm and tried to leave.

Mabel removed her arm from his grip "What's the deal?" she said as she walked to the front door "Now I'm gonna go outside and dig up some worms while you and Candy go back to sucking face." As she turned around she bumped into the tall, slender man "I wouldn't go out this door if I were you." Mabel jumped back, shouting; as well did Grenda, Candy and Dipper only held each other in fear. Then group began to step back and turned and ran to the back door; only to find him standing behind the door "This one is out of order as well." The kids ran back to the living room only to find him sitting in Stan's chair reading the newspaper "Ahh the Obituary section." He looked to the kids "Some of my best work."

Candy very shakily says "W-w-w-what d-d-do y-you w-want with u-us?"

The Man stood up "You lot are on a very special list. The Death list." He waved his right hand; causing all the doors to shut and lock. he waved the same hand over the wooden floor, causing flames to arise in the shape of letters.

Dipper looked at the letters and then to the Man "Guilty?" the fiery words spelt 'Guilty' he then pulled out his scythe and walked towards them with a sinister look "Candy Chiu; you have done some naughty things with yourself in the bathrooms at school at home as well as in your bed, mumbling one name 'Dipper Pines'."

He turned to Dipper "You have done the same things but mumbling a female name."

Mabel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "Wendy Corduroy."

"Candy Chiu." The Man in Black finished. Both Mabel and Candy gasped.

He then turned to Grenda "You once shoved a boy in a trash can because he said he loved you and you couldn't understand the same feeling."

His finally turned to Mabel "And lastly Mabel Pines; the words 'Needy little whore' aren't enough to fit you. You have been wanting a boyfriend but are unable to actually talk and get to know boys, instead you thrust yourself upon them." He then snarls "And that is not ok, your 'Hopeless romantic' brother is better at getting dates than you."

He grabbed his scythe and raised it in the air as the kids watched in fear "Batter up."

**CLIFF HANGER BITHCES! **


	3. Bumps in the night

**Gravity Falls: Death Day**

**Chapter 3: Bumps in the night**

Dipper and the group ran up to their room; all of them scared for dear life. Mabel was hyperventilating, Candy cried into Dipper's chest, and Grenda was in the fetal position. Dipper was the only one not showing fear "Ok everyone, we have to get out of the shack before that guy finds us."

"HOW!?" Mabel yelled "He can teleport where ever we go!" she slinked down and started crying into her sweater "We are dead."

Dipper pat Candy's head and walked over to Mabel "Mabel, we are not dead, if that guy was summoned by a chant then there must be a way to throw him back." He put a finger to his chin.

Grenda; now calm enough, asked "Who do you suppose wrote that chant anyways?"

Dipper walked over to his bed and grabbed book 3 "The book never had an author name in it, but it said that a man named 'Andre Toulon' helped write it." He opened the book to the first few pages "I am writing this book with a dear friend; Andre Toulon. He knows an ancient Egyptian spell to bring puppets to life. He Lent me a box with a few of his Puppets. I stored them in a closet for safe keeping."

Mabel groaned "Ok, even I know that's silly."

"It is, but very true." They switched their gazes to the Man in Black in the door way "He was a fool who thought Puppets were body guards." He pulled out his scythe "Run, I like a chase."

The kids ran past him as he walked after them.

-Living room-

Dipper stopped "Ok guys, let's split up. He can't chase all of us." They all nodded and ran to separate parts of the house.

The Man in Black stopped as he saw the kids running different ways; his only option was to chase the weakest. Candy.

-Mystery Shack-

Candy his behind an exhibit of a deer on a tough guy body. She curled up in tears "I want to go home…" she cried, she was scared out of her wits and the thought of dying wasn't helping any. She soon heard the footsteps of the Man in Black; he sounded like he was taunting her.

"Come out Candy. I won't hurt you." He lied "If you come out, I will leave your friends and your boyfriend alone." He lied once more.

Candy believed what he was saying and stepped out "W-will you leave them alone?" he nodded "T-then I shall give myself up." She hung her head in defeat.

The man chuckled evilly "Lie down." She had no choice and did what she was told, he stood over her head and placed the side of the blade near her "It's a long drive to the green and the ball seems to be stuck to the tee, let's see if we can't fix that." He raised his scythe like it was a golf club.

As he was about to swing, Dipper ran in and screamed "STOP!"

The Man lowered his blade "Why?"

"Because… I give my life in place of hers." He said boldly

"DIPPER NO!" Candy screamed. The Man snapped his fingers and a cloth covered Candy's mouth.

"If you choose to give yourself in place of your little whore, then so be it. Just remember; this is a decision that you can't take back." He walked over to Dipper and swung. All expecting blood only heard the sound of the scythe hitting some force field "What?" the Man in Black growled "Purity."

Dipper opened his eyes in confusion "What?"

The Man explained "You gave your life to save another. That makes you pure." He snarled. He took his blade and swung at Candy; getting the same result. "And she was the one you saved, making you both…" he cringed "Pure…"

He growled and walked out of the room; leaving two more to chase.

**Puppet Master? What? Yeah, if I told you (Via PM if you wanted to know; I do give spoilers) the Man in Black will fight the Puppets from Puppet Master. **


	4. Meet the Puppets

**Gravity Falls: Death Day**

**Chapter 4: Meet the Puppets**

Mabel and Grenda locked themselves in a closet; hearing the Man's footsteps closing they curled up; waiting for him to burst in and slice them up. Mabel rocked back and forth until she knocked over a suitcase with a giant gold letter 'T' on it.

Grenda looked at it "What's in it?" she asked confused.

Mabel replied "Maybe something that can help us." When she opened it all she found were five puppets. She and Grenda looked confused at each other. Mabel then saw a piece of paper taped to the inside. The note read 'Stanford; for being a good friend and fellow puppeteer, I give you a few of my puppets. Hopefully you can keep them safe from Sharp Toys.' on the back was a side note 'If you want them to live, there is a vile enough for all five.' Mabel grabbed the vile and she and Grenda injected it into the puppets.

One of the Puppets began to move; a white one with white hair in a black trench coat with a knife and hook for hands. Mabel and Grenda jumped back as the others did so; a cowboy with six arms, a pale woman with a red dress, a large bodied man with a tiny head, and a Jester. The two held each other, hoping they won't die, but only found them lined up looking at them.

The one with the hook and knife spoke "Who are you?"

Mabel spoke first "M-Mabel Pines…"

"Grenda Heartpenny…" Grenda finished.

The hook one rose his blade as the black haired woman put an arm on him "Calm it Blade, they are scared and have done nothing to us."

Blade groaned "Whatever Leech."

She snapped back "That's Miss. Leech to you!"

As the two squabbled the others introduced themselves.

"I'm Six Shooter Ma'am." The six arm cowboy said.

"Duh, and I'm Pinhead." The large one said.

"Hehe! I'm Jester!" the Jester said/shouted cheerfully.

Mabel and Grenda hesitantly shook their hands. Mabel finally asked "Are you guys friendly?"

"Depends little lady." Six Shooter said "Are you a descendant of Andre Toulon?"

Miss. Leech face palmed "You dolt, if she were a descendant than she would have opened that case long ago."

Six Shooter chuckled awkwardly "Heheh, right…"

Leech then rolled her eyes and turned her focus to Mabel and Grenda "So you opened the case, what's wrong?"

"We are being hunted by a guy in black!" Grenda blurted, only for Mabel to shush her.

"Guy in black?" Leech wondered.

Blade chuckled "She means the Man in Black. The Grim Reaper." He pushed Miss. Leech out of the way "And if we meet this guy, we can help."

"Duh Blade. I don't think Andre would appreciate us fighting without him." Pinhead said.

"Well Andre ain't here now is he?" Blade spat out.

"I guess not…" Pinhead admitted.

Soon they heard a knock at the door and the door be ripped open; revealing the Man in Black "I knocked." He said.

Mabel and Grenda backed up "What did you do to my brother and friend!" Mabel shouted.

"Purity, they're free to go." He took out his scythe "But you are not." He raised his scythe when Blade slit his leg, causing him to scream in pain. He looked to the Puppets "You little shit's!" he kicked Blade into Mabel and swatted the rest out of the closet with his scythe.

Mabel and Grenda scurried past the Man and ran with the puppets, Mabel Grabbing Blade, and ran off to escape.

The Man in Black growled "They are so dead."

**This suddenly turned into a Puppet Master crossover but who cares, puppets fighting the Man in Black. PLACE YOUR BETS! Also i imagine Pinhead sounds like Ralph the Guard. Miss. Leech sounds Candy but a litter maturer. Jester sounds like Roger Rabbit just minus the lisp. Six Shooter sounds like Woody but a higher pitch. And Blade sounds like General Patton.**


	5. Puppets vs Reaper

**Gravity Falls: Death Day**

**Chapter 5: Puppets vs. Reaper**

Mabel and Grenda managed to escape the Shack with the Puppets and run into Dipper and Candy; Candy was crying into Dipper's chest. One the two saw the girls they leaped for joy; hoping they managed to get rid of the Man in Black, Dipper asking "Did you find a way to get rid of him?" Grenda and Mabel nodded "What is it?" they showed him and Candy the Puppets "Uh… Puppets?"

"We aren't just Puppets cutie." Miss. Leech said. Dipper jumped back in shock.

The Puppets jumped out of the girls arms and introduced themselves;

"I'm Blade." A white faced one in a black trench coat said.

"Six Shooter Youngens!" the six armed cowboy said.

"Miss. Leech." The only girl puppet said.

"Jester!" the Jester puppet shouted.

"Duh, I'm Pinhead!" the larger one with the small head said.

After they introduced themselves the Man in Black appeared behind Grenda; he picked her up and threw her into a tree "You little shit's, you are going to pay for cutting my leg." He grabbed his scythe and swung; slicing Mabel's arm. She screamed as Blade jumped on the Man "This is for hurting my master." He cut the Man's face; leaving a nasty scar.

Pinhead ran up and punched him in the gut "Duh, take this!" the Man coughed.

Jester jabbed his hand with his scepter "Take this!" he gave another jab "And that!"

Miss. Leech picked up head up by the chin and pressed her lips against his; releasing a leech into his body.

He coughed and writhed as the Final puppet, Six Shooter, walked up to him "You vicious man. Attacking kids."

The Man gargled "They were guilty…"

"You're guilty!" he then released several shots into the Man. They all presumed him dead.

Mabel and Candy went over to Grenda; who was only hurt from the toss. The Puppet's sighed with a good job done… but it wasn't Six Shooter was grabbed and tossed across the field as well as Jester.

The Man in Black stood; showing himself unharmed, every bruise and scratch gone. "H-how?" Dipper quivered.

"I am Death." He grabbed his scythe and was about to strike when Mabel spoke up "WAIT!" he stopped "What if I said there was someone who made our crimes look irrelevant?"

"Who?" He asked.

"Pacifica Northwest." Mabel blurted; Candy and Grenda smiled.

"Do you have a picture of her?" the Man inquired.

Candy pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of her flipping Candy the bird. He inhaled and exhaled while chuckling "My, my that is neat." He reached in his coat and pulled out his clip board, along with a pen, "Mabel Pines; Innocent. Grenda Heartpenny; Innocent."

Blade spoke up "What about us?"

"You wish you were innocent." The Man said and turned to the kids "I am off to give this 'Pacifica' what she needs."

-Pacifica's-

It was a normal day for Pacifica Northwest when she heard her mother scream and suddenly silence, "Mom?" she asked as she head downstairs. She saw the living room was empty but saw her mother dead on the floor covered in blood.

Pacifica screamed and ran to the door, only to find her father hanging there with his throat slit. She backed up in hear and was flung back into her father's recliner as chains tied her down. The blinds shut and a man in dark clothing appeared "Pacifica Northwest?"

"Who… Who are you and what do you want!?" she screamed, nearly on the verge of tears.

The Man snapped his fingers and the word 'Guilty' appeared on her wall in flames, the Man chuckled and pulled out his scythe.

As he grew closer all Pacifica could do was scream as her yells became more blood filled.

**END! Next time Demonic Toys and then Phantasm. Yes I will do more of the Frozen/Doctor Who story.**


End file.
